convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirei Kotomine (β)
Kirei Kotomine is a major character in the popular urban fantasy visual novel Fate/stay night and made his Murder debut in Murder IV: Monokuma Rising. Canon Kotomine hails from the Fate franchise, which takes place within the Type-Moon universe. He is one of the primary antagonists of the franchise, acting as the one on the opposite spectrum of the respective protagonists, Kiritsugu Emiya and Shirou Emiya. He is an esteemed Executor of the Church, working essentially as an agent who hunted down demons and heretics, as well as one of the seven "Masters" during the Fourth Holy Grail War, and later, the Fifth. He's also the ex-husband of the late Claudia Hortensia, and distant father of Caren Hortensia. Pre-Murder Monokuma Rising Before the events of Monokuma Rising, Kotomine was making preparations for the Fifth Holy Grail War alongside his student, Rin Tohsaka. At this point in time, the Mages' Association was in the middle of an ordeal as a result of Shiki Tohno's Crossed Testimony and Aoko Aozaki's Gotham City Report, which detailed the events of Murder: The Ties That Bind ''and ''Murder II: The Watchful Eyes respectively. Meanwhile, before he could get far in his preparations, Kotomine mysteriously disappeared against his own will, and the next thing he knew, he was a student of what he would later title the Monokuma Incident. Coalition Headquarters Between the events of Monokuma Rising ''and ''The Reapers' Game, he and Rin Tohsaka were experimenting with what appeared to be a copy of the Jeweled Sword of Zelretch ''for an unknown reason. The Jeweled Sword of Zelretch was an item that was said to be able to perform the ''Second Magic, that is, the ability to leap through dimensions and different worlds. The copy was partly a success and partly a failure. It was a success in that they managed to indeed travel through different worlds, but at the same time, it was a failure because full control of manifesting the portals had yet to be acquired. In short, Rin and Kotomine were thus inadvertently transported to the world in which the Coalition ''resided. Deciding that he may as well check out the place to see what everyone had been up to after the events of ''Monokuma Rising, Kotomine decides that the two of them may as well stick around for a bit. Plot Involvement Monokuma Rising He was one of the more prominent figures of Monokuma Rising, more active in pursuing the traitors and whatnot. Kotomine was involved with many of the votes that killed the other students, most notably Yang Xiao Long, making him a target for the vengeful Pretty Boy before he met his death at the hands of the traitor, Ratchet, though he was resurrected relatively quickly, and just in the nick of time, paying Ratchet back by aiding in killing him. He was responsible for discovering Natsu Dragneel ''and his position as a Traitor. In the aftermath, when offered to join the ''Coalition, Kotomine refused, saying that the ordeal he had just been through was enough trouble on its own. However, he did note that he would likely get involved again whether he wanted to or not, as he knew that his impending Monokuma Incident Report would stir up more concern within the Church and Mage's Association. Coalition Headquarters He's had very little to do in the headquarters, aside from getting into a fight with Frank Castle. Epilogue(s) Monokuma Rising After returning to his world, Kotomine, shortly after submitting his Monokuma Incident Report, speaks to an officer of the Mages' Association over the phone. Noting to the officer that the events that he had went through were suspiciously similar to Aoko Aozaki's Gotham City Incident Report and Shiki Tohno's Crossed Testimony, he suggests that they start an investigation concerning the anomaly known as Arch Demon Akibahara. ''When asked of who he would suggest, Kotomine recommended ''Ciel, the top-ranking Executor in all the Church. After finishing his conversation, Kotomine walks into a backroom within his Church, greeting a certain man with golden hair and armor, sipping a glass of wine. Elsewhere, [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Ciel Ciel] is confronted on a dark rooftop by a representative of the Mages' Association, who proceeds to talk to her about the recent events, and her new job. The full epilogue can be viewed here. Character Relationships * Robin - The protagonist of Fire Emblem: Awakening ''who also made his debut in ''Murder IV: Monokuma Rising. ''The two of them were allies in the Murder Game, working together with others to unravel the identities of the traitors and the mystery behind the Monokuma Incident. The nature of their conflicting personalities made their relationship a sort of love-hate friendship. * ''Erika Furudo - An antagonist of Umineko no Naku Koro ni ''who also debuted in ''Monokuma Rising. ''Another ally of Kotomine in the event who also diligently worked to discover the traitors. * ''Frank Castle - Otherwise known as The Punisher. ''In ''Monokuma Rising, where he also first appeared, the two of them had sort of a mutual understanding of the notion of killing, seemingly willing to kill all the fellow survivors, as if it was the easiest way to defeat the traitors. Frank worked alongside Kotomine, Robin, Erika, and others. However, their relationship has turned somewhat sour as of Coalition Headquarters. * Dlanor A. Knox - An assistant of Erika, who also hails from Umineko no Naku Koro Ni and debuted in Monokuma Rising. She worked alongside Erika, as well as with Kotomine, Frank, Robin, Jack, and Wuya. * Pretty Boy - An antagonist from the manga Undying Love ''who also appeared in ''Monokuma Rising. Though they weren't exactly close to each other, they both acknowledge they are similar in the fact that they enjoy ruining love lives of others. United by sadism indeed. Pretty Boy grew to hate Kotomine after the priest voted off Yang Xiao Long, and was about to kill him, before Kotomine met his untimely end prematurely at the hands of another participant. * Ratchet - The protagonist of Ratchet & Clank ''who made his Murder debut in ''Monokuma Rising. Ratchet was the Traitor that murdered Kotomine, and during the climax, he in turn was murdered by a resurrected Kotomine, along with others participating in the fight. * Bayonetta - The protagonist of'' the game named after her who first appeared in ''Monokuma Rising. They briefly fought alongside each other as allies during the early and later stages of the Murder Game''.'' * Funny Valentine - The primary antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run. He and Kotomine fought as allies in the early stages of Monokuma Rising, and was later accused of being a traitor by the priest, though he managed to escape suspicion before he was voted off. * Ciel - One of the heroines of Tsukihime. ''Though they don't personally know each other very well, Kotomine and Ciel are both esteemed Executors of the Church. Ciel would later go on to be involved in the Akibahara case with her debut in ''The Reapers' Game. * Kiritsugu Emiya - The protagonist of Fate/Zero, he has made appearances in The Ties That Bind ''and ''Welcome to Silent Hill.'' The two of them were arch-rivals during the events of ''Fate/Zero, but they were also essentially two sides of the same coin. The only emotion Emiya could feel was the hope that he was doing work that saved others, while the other emotion Kotomine could feel was the joy in spreading despair, which is ironic, considering Emiya's work as a mercenary and Kotomine's occupation as a priest. * Shirou Emiya - The protagonist of Fate/stay night ''who debuted in ''Welcome to Silent Hill. The two of them were enemies during the Fifth Holy Grail War, and like with Kiritsugu, Kotomine was the complete opposite of Shirou. * Rin Tohsaka - A major character in Fate/stay night who made an appearance in Coalition Headquarters. ''Kotomine killed her father when the two of them were participating in the Fourth Holy Grail War, and since then, the priest has acted as her legal guardian and teacher, despite what she might think about him. Gallery Kotomine2.png|Kotomine as he appears in the fighting game Fate/unlimited codes Kotomine1.png|Younger Kotomine as he appears in Fate/Zero Trivia * He really, ''really, likes mapo tofu. * Compared to when he was 27 years old, that is, when he appeared in Fate/Zero, Kotomine seems to have grown in height by 8 centimeters. When Kinoko Nasu, author of the Type-Moon visual novels, was asked if this random growth spurt was a side effect of magecraft use, his given answer was "Honestly, I don't know either." * His given title in Monokuma Rising was "The Ultimate Sadist," and his item of importance was the cross he wore around his neck. * In the specific timeline he and Rin come from, the Fifth Holy Grail War has yet to come, and Rin has yet to become familiar with Shirou Emiya. This puts them in a separate timeline or dimension from the one that the Shirou who appears in Welcome to Silent Hill hails from. * He makes a brief cameo in Murder Tale II: Eden and the Forgotten People when he was mentioned by the Robin Tact Program, shown in his home world, sneezing as he was being talked about behind his back. Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Coalition Headquarters Category:Characters Category:Welcome to Celebrity Island!